lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Night Like Yesterday
"Good Night Like Yesterday" (어제처럼 굿나잇) is a song by Lovelyz, and the third track of their first studio album, Girls' Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 내일부터 못 보면 너는 아무렇지 않을 거니 안녕이란 말로만 참 쉬운 것 매일 너의 목소린 내게 습관보다 무서운데 너 혼자서 준비하고 그런 얘기 하지마 화를 내면 정말로 끝일 것 같아서 애써 나는 웃지만 눈물이 나 어제처럼 굿나잇 아무 일도 없던 것처럼 이별대신 굿나잇 내일 니 맘 바뀔지 몰라 하룻밤만 안녕 내일은 다 괜찮을 거야 다신 안 볼 사람들 하는 그 안녕이 아닌 걸지도 몰라 지금 내가 울면 다 끝날 것 같아서 다른 생각 해봐도 눈물이 흘러 어제처럼 굿나잇 아무 일도 없던 것처럼 이별대신 굿나잇 내일 니 맘 바뀔지 몰라 하룻밤만 안녕 내일은 다 괜찮을 거야 다신 안 볼 사람들 하는 그 안녕이 아닌 걸지도 몰라 헤어지잔 말은 함부로 자꾸 꺼내면 안 되는 거야 전부 니가 했던 말 이제서야 겨우 난 너를 알 것 같은데 사랑인 것 같은데 미안하단 그 말 듣지 않은 얘기로 할래 하룻밤만 안녕 내일은 다 괜찮을 거야 다신 안 볼 사람들 하는 그 안녕이 아닌 걸지도 몰라 하지 말아 굿바이 그런 슬픈 낯선 얼굴로 나를 안아 봐봐 그럼 니 맘 바뀔지 몰라 니가 좋아했던 표정을 나 지어볼래도 자꾸 못난 얼굴로 눈물이 흘러서 너를 볼 수 없잖아 |-|Romanization= naeilbuteo mot bomyeon neoneun amureochi anheul geoni annyeongiran malloman cham swiun geot maeil neoui moksorin naege seupgwanboda museounde neo honjaseo junbihago geureon yaegi hajima hwareul naemyeon jeongmallo kkeuchil geot gataseo aesseo naneun utjiman nunmuri na eojecheoreom gutnait amu ildo eopdeon geotcheoreom ibyeoldaesin gutnait naeil ni mam bakkwilji molla harutbamman annyeong naeireun da gwaenchanheul geoya dasin an bol saramdeul haneun geu annyeongi anin geoljido molla jigeum naega ulmyeon da kkeutnal geot gataseo dareun saenggak haebwado nunmuri heulleo eojecheoreom gutnait amu ildo eopdeon geotcheoreom ibyeoldaesin gutnait naeil ni mam bakkwilji molla harutbamman annyeong naeireun da gwaenchanheul geoya dasin an bol saramdeul haneun geu annyeongi anin geoljido molla heeojijan mareun hamburo jakku kkeonaemyeon an doeneun geoya jeonbu niga haetdeon mal ijeseoya gyeou nan neoreul al geot gateunde sarangin geot gateunde mianhadan geu mal deutji anheun yaegiro hallae harutbamman annyeong naeireun da gwaenchanheul geoya dasin an bol saramdeul haneun geu annyeongi anin geoljido molla haji mara gutbai geureon seulpeun natseon eolgullo nareul ana bwabwa geureom ni mam bakkwilji molla niga johahaetdeon pyojeongeul na jieobollaedo jakku motnan eolgullo nunmuri heulleoseo neoreul bol su eobtjanha |-|English= If we can’t see each other Starting from tomorrow, will you be fine? It’s so easy by just saying goodbye My need to hear your voice every day Is scarier than my own habits So don’t prepare yourself alone and say those things If I get angry, it seems like it would be over So I’m trying to smile But tears are falling Good night like yesterday, As if nothing is wrong Instead of good bye, good night, You might change your mind tomorrow Good bye just for one night, Everything will be okay It might not be the kind of goodbye People say when they’re Never seeing each other again If I cry right now, it seems like it would be over So I try thinking of something else But tears are falling Good night like yesterday, As if nothing is wrong Instead of good bye, good night, You might change your mind tomorrow Good bye just for one night, Everything will be okay It might not be the kind of goodbye People say when they’re Never seeing each other again You shouldn’t say You want to break up so easily It’s all you, who said those words I feel like I Finally got to know you It feels like this is love When you said you’re sorry I want to pretend I didn’t hear it Good bye just for one night, Everything will be okay It might not be the kind of goodbye People say when they’re Never seeing each other again A good bye that shouldn’t happen, With that kind of sad And unfamiliar face Hug me, then you might change your mind I try making the face That you used to like But my face keeps getting ugly With tears flowing down So I can’t even look at you Music Video Category:Songs